Joseph Bertrand III
'History' : "You... you! You turned me into a monster! Why would God do this to me?" :: −'Bertrand after gaining his powers.' Early Years Very little is known about Bertrand's early life, beyond his deeply-held religious beliefs and the equally intense belief he had in his own destiny. He is established as one of New Marais' native citizens, and one of Wolfe's dead drops mentions that, as a child, he played in the caverns beneath the city before they were taken over by the First Sons. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Bertrand is a powerful mutant, using powers similar to what the larger Corrupted monsters utilized in battle. In his human form, Bertrand possessed many powers, some natural; others were a sign of his true conduit abilities: Mutation: Through blast cores, Bertrand received the unique ability to mutate normal civilians into Corrupted. The way in which he does this is by creating a form of lightgreen gas and liquid from his hands that painfully mutates people into Corrupted monsters. He then "trains" them to eventually obey him. Shapeshifting: Bertrand is able to shapeshift into the behemoth. As the Behemoth, Bertrand is of an immense size, walking on four, crab-like legs, having a large back that acts as a shell, and his stomach opening up almost like a clam, which would reveal his pressure points. Bertrand's head as a Behemoth is white with several purple eyes and two mandibles with teeth. Also, at one point, he tried to transform back into his human form but was temporarily crossed with his Behemoth features. He shortly maintained several eyes, one of his mandibles and other features similar to his Behemoth form. In Behemoth form Bertrand can: *''Immense Size:'' In Behemoth form Bertrand is immense in size towering at least 6-8 stories high. *''Super Human Durability:'' In Behemoth form Bertrand has extreme durability, being able to survive rockets and machine gun fire without flinching. *''Toxic Pus:'' Bertrand can spew toxic pus out of his mouth much like a Ravager or Devourer of the Corrupted. He can spit the standard green liquid and/or shoot acidic homing spores. *''Spawn Corrupted:'' Bertrand can Spawn Spikers from the toxic pus. He additionally has a number of long slithery tentacles hidden in his rib cage, that when released, draws nearby civilians and rebels into himself to create more Corrupted. *''Noxious Gas:'' His roars also emitts a Noxious Gas that can send cars, debris and civilians flying. 'Abilities' High Intelligence: Bertrand is an intelligent man. Natural Leadership:' Bertrand was also a natural leader, commanding the Purity Squad, Corrupted, and the New Marais section of the First Sons before it was disbanded. Also with two factions of Conduits to terrorize New Marais with the Purity Squad to combat them, Bertrand used this as a means of convincing the people Conduits were abominations and must be destroyed. Strength Level Weaknesses Pressure points: In his Behemoth form, however, Bertrand has a large weakness, several pressure points that glows purple on his body whenever he wishes to attack, that when hit, will effectively weaken him. Light sensitivity: Due to his mutation, Bertrand is highly sensitive to UV-lights. Animalistic mind: Transforming also causes his mind to become primitive and animalistic, thus temporarily losing his considerable intelligence. 'Appearance' In his Human form, Bertrand wore a black coat with leather boots, a white shirt underneath, with a red vest. 'Personality' Bertrand appears to be a true believer. As he found out he was a mutant, he believed that God had made him one so that he could save humanity. Bertrand, expecting to become a "pure hero", was outraged when he got his powers, believing the Devil made him that way, corrupting him. Around this time he developed a hatred against all mutants, believing they were a subject of science and evil. Bertrand saw himself as a demon, hating himself for what he had become. Bertrand also did several good deeds, however, such as donating to various charties and planting trees. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Characters born in 1985 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Evil Characters Category:Mutants Category:Purifiers Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Libra (sign)